1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the alignment of two objects in a manufacturing process. More particularly, methods, software, hardware, and systems are described for determining the orientation of two surfaces of two objects using patterns projected onto and reflecting from the two surfaces and aligning the two objects to be co-planar.
2. Related Art
Accurately positioning two objects during a manufactured process, such as two different parts of a device to be connected to each other, can be accomplished through meticulous alignment by visual or mechanical measurement and manual adjustment of the two objects with respect to each other. Such manual alignment of the two objects can require significant time and can be prone to measurement error. Precise alignment can be preferred to minimize transitions at boundaries of joined objects or at seams produced by molding processes. Rapid and accurate alignment can increase both productivity and quality in a product manufacturing process.
Thus, there exists a need for a low cost and rapid measurement method and system to determine the three-dimensional orientation of two objects with respect to each other in a manufacturing process.